


The Alpha's precious treasure

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Lactation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Draco Malfoy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Draco Malfoy, this is just a sorry excuse for smut, very kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: After the horrible destruction the Slytherin kingdom faced under King Tom Riddle's hands, King Lucius entered into a peace tread with Gryffindor kingdom, asking to keep his throne in exchange for a marriage with his omega son, Prince Draco. Of course, King Harry accepts, and now the most precious jewel of Slytherin Kingdom is going to become a true king consort of the Gryffindors.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 1832
Collections: Drarry 💜





	The Alpha's precious treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladderofyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/gifts).



> This is just an idea I had while writing my "Primal" fic next chapter and I couldn't take it out of my head. Thanks Emma for the kink help hehe I hope you all like it.

I’ve heard a lot about the long cold war between the South and North-eastern kingdoms. It was a war started by the South Kingdom – my home and pride, although I could see where we’ve been in the wrong. Being in an eternal winter, the South kingdom lacked a lot, and so they tried hard to manipulate and steal the other kingdoms. Our first King, Salazar Slytherin, had a lot of success. Soon enough we were owners of the Central and North kingdoms. The Northeast was never a problem. Godric Gryffindor was much more concerned with his own people.

This… Until the king before my father tried to overthrow the North-eastern king, James Potter. He managed to kill the King and Queen, but didn’t realise their son, Prince Harry, although a child at the time, would manage to kill him in his sleep. As soon as he was old enough, King Harry, Alpha of the Gryffindor Kingdom, managed to take every little piece of land controlled by Riddle. When it came to us, though, my Father, current Alpha King of the Slytherin kingdom, made an agreement with the Gryffindor King. He wouldn’t strip my father of his crown and, in exchange… He’d have _me_.

It was a fair enough agreement, and they settled it with their right hands. Although not much older than me, King Harry looked like a brute. I haven’t seen him closely – of course not. I was the most precious jewellery of my kingdom, I had to be protected at all costs. But I’ve managed to ran away from my maid, Pansy, and spied him through a gap on the Throne room door. He was huge, much bigger and stronger than my father was, although both were alphas. It looked like the genes of the North-easterns ran thicker.

Of course, I couldn’t observe much before Pansy nagged me about how inappropriate my behaviour was.

In the end, it didn’t really matter. Here I was, wearing my whitest white clothing, a long and delicate gown that hid me from neck to toes. It had lace on my wrists and neck, and although it had some sort of shape in my waist area, it was mostly made to hide my goods. My hair was worn short, as was traditional for unmated omegas like me, and I had no jewellery on me. _I_ was the jewel, so I didn’t need anything on me, otherwise it would shine more than I did.

My eyes were painted with a bit of white on the lids, so they looked a bit more delicate and ethereal, and on my lips was dabbed a bit of pinkish tincture.

“You’ll be with me, right?” I asked Pansy, who was dressed in white, just as me, but in a much more modest way. Her gown didn’t have any lace or form, because she was just a maid, and not a prince as I was.

“We travelled for months to this hot as hell place. I don’t know how we can survive in our gowns here in Gryffindor, but I assure you, Prince Draco, I didn’t travel this far to fall back on you,” she said, and I smiled. I had yet to meet my… Well, _husband_. She was preparing me for my marriage, which would happen in a few minutes.

I wasn’t nervous. Okay, I was a bit nervous about the consummation of the marriage part. I, just like the rest of my people, was on the short side. But then I was short _even_ for my people, around 4’11’’. Pansy was taller than me, although I was older than her. At 18, I was mature enough to be a consort Omega King, like I’ve always imagined I would be. Of course, there were omega kings and queens in the past… Just not in Slytherin. Hufflepuff, the Central Kingdom, was named after their Omega Queen, and she was loved and adored. She was long dead now, but still I carried her story dear in my heart as an inspiration. If Queen Helga could do it, I could do it, too.

It still scared me a bit, though, to think that my future husband, alpha and breeder was almost 7 feet tall. I didn’t know if he was exactly that size, but it seemed like to me. He was _enormous,_ all big and muscled and tanned and hairy. I knew that because people in this region used very little clothing. It was very normal for both men, women, omegas and alphas to use trousers, here. Very tight ones, made from some flexible and sturdy fabric. Women often wore clothing with deep cleavages and short sleeves, and men – even omegas! – would chose to go shirtless or with short-sleeved shirts. Male omegas would use some sort of top, very tight on their bodies, if they chose to go shirtless. At least it looked like they were decent enough not to show their breasts, as small as an omega’s breast was.

Looking around was making me highly embarrassed, but Pansy was excessively excited to change to their type of clothing. I hope I didn’t need to. My body was a treasure to my husband and myself only. That’s what I grew up believing.

So yes, although I was a bit afraid if I would be able to _fit_ my husband in me, I wasn’t nervous about the marriage at all. It was all political, and I knew I’d be treated like a true preciosity. If anything, Gryffindors were known for their honourable hearts, and the King saved so many people, even at only 25 years old. I wasn’t worried about that at all.

 _Lord_ , how big would a Gryffindor baby be? I hope I’d be able to push one out once I got pregnant.

Because _yes_ , I wanted to get pregnant so badly. When I was around 13, I would stuff my gowns with pillows and observe myself in the mirror, dreaming about my babies and how would I name them and take care of them. I still had my baby dolls safely kept in my trunks, and of course I’d use it to decorate my new rooms.

I was ripped away from my daydream by Pansy, who clapped her hands in my face.

“Draco, people are waiting for you. You’re the omega-groom. Remember?”

I should’ve send her to the stocks for talking to me like I was at her level, but I couldn’t blame Pansy. She _was_ nobility, a Duchess, but still, I was her prince and she owned me respect. We were together since we were babies, though, and it was hard to actually make her treat me as a prince.

I admit I liked it when she talked to me as her best friend.

“I’m ready,” I said, and I walked through the doors of the small area of the Potter palace I was put into to wait for the ceremony. I haven’t talked or seen my future husband yet. His right hand, a knight called Weasley, was the one who received me and directed me to these rooms. They would put all my belongings in my new area in the castle and I could fix it to my preferences later if I didn’t like what the servants did to my things, but I would only enter the Solar Castle once I was a Potter, too.

It was weird, but then again, it was all a political statement, and I was a pawn in all of this. I sighed, but walked with grace and poise with Pansy slightly behind me.

The room was full of people, who threw rose petals at me as soon as I stepped on the red carpet who would lead me to my new husband.

King Harry looked a thousand feet tall dressed in his shiny armour with a red cape. My knees got wobbly with how intensely he was looking at me with his shiny green eyes. I could feel them piercing into my very soul. His hair was as black as night, and it wasn’t slick or behaved, but messy, as if he had just stepped down from the back of his stallion. His skin was tanned, and an angry, lightning-like scar adorned his forehead’s right side.

I should think he was hideous. But my steps failed me, and I could feel my whole body responding to his presence alone. I could feel my hole slicking up in excitement, and I hoped no one would smell my arousal. Once I stopped near him, though, his nostrils flared, and the green of his eyes was tainted with a yellow colour.

He knew I wanted him. I only hoped he wanted me, too.

The whole ordeal was fast for a royal marriage. Their priest, an old man with a long, white beard and twinkling blue eyes, talked about how the union of an Alpha and an Omega was sacred. Of how the Omega would do everything in their power to serve, love and make their Alpha happy, and how the Alpha would do everything in their power to protect, love and surrender to their Omega, giving their Omega everything they had in order to make their Omega happy – _even their own life_.

Those words stuck into my brain. I’ve heard it before, of course. The marriage vows weren’t very different from kingdom to kingdom, and a lot of omegas hate the words they had to say. Still, when the phrase went past my lips, it sounded… Different.

“I vow to serve, to love, and make you happy every day of my life, only stopping once I’m away from you because of my own death.”

Omegas in the whole world vowed to serve. Of course, giving was the nature of the omega, but now that I paid attention to my new alpha’s words… It sounded almost as if _he_ was the one _submitted_ to me.

“I vow to protect, love, and surrender to you, my omega, even giving my life in order to make you happy every day of my life, only stopping once I’m away from you because of my own death.”

King Harry’s voice was deep, rumbling through my body, making me even more aware of how much I wanted him. I knew nothing of him, of how he was, how he would be as a husband, but at the moment, I would take what I could, and I wanted him in me _right now_.”

I was waiting for the first kiss that often came after the ceremony, but it didn’t happen. It looked like, different from Slytherin, all the loving in the first night was between the Omega and the Alpha only.

We signed all the papers and he took my hand, kissing my knuckles before announcing that the ball would start. Nobles from both our kingdoms were there to see us, dance, eat and drink in our name. My father and King Harry shook hands since the agreement was fulfilled, and my mother gave me a strong hug, whispering in my ear:

“I hope you get to be satisfied in your life, my dear. We love you so very much.”

I breathed in her motherly, omega scent, and soon I was called to sit beside my husband in the twin thrones. He didn’t say anything for a long time, just observing the people around him. After a while, he looked down at me – because, at his size, it was impossible not to look down at me – and side-smiled.

“We should dance the first dance,” he stated, and I nodded, standing after him and taking the hand he offered me. My hand looked pale and fragile between his long, callous fingers. The crowd parted for us and, before I knew it, we were rolling around the ballroom in a soft dance. He was so big and hot, his hand capable of crushing my soft body easily, but he carried me with lightness, as if he was afraid of breaking my bones. The top of my head reached the middle of his broad chest, and I _knew_ it wasn’t only his armour.

After our dance, we came back to the thrones, my body ready to explode. He sat beside me and bent his body slightly – as far as his armour would allow – and I reached slowly so his mouth was close to my ear.

“Nice to meet you, husband. I can’t wait to fuck that pink little omega-hole of yours and make you come like you never did in your life.”

My face was on fire. I couldn’t speak. There was a lump in my throat, and he looked like he asked me if the ball was to my liking, smiling and waving to his people. I didn’t know what to say, but my body had other ideas. My cock was shamefully hard, and my hole was slicking so much I was sure my white clothes were absolutely ruined. Thankfully I was wearing way too many layers and I hope it didn’t show through.

“My king, are you feeling all right?” Pansy was soon beside me, and I licked my lips before looking at her.

Oh, yes, I was a king now. I’ve forgotten about that because I was thinking about a thick, long, monstrous alpha cock slicing me in half.

“I’m fine. Completely fine.” I said, and awkwardly smiled at her.

That party lasted for two years. At least it was how I felt throughout it, although it must’ve taken a few hours at most. Soon, my maid came at me, saying that I had to prepare for my consummation night. I followed Pansy out of the palace, because of course I still had to travel all the way to the Solar Castle.

It took at least another forty minutes for us to get there. And another hour so the servants would take of my clothes, wash me and redress me in a soft, white, see-through gown that would technically cover my whole body if it wasn’t so transparent.

I was then guided to a room – which I assumed was King Harry’s bedroom – and with a soft smile, the servant closed the door and left me alone.

I was nervous, so I looked around to calm myself down. The bed was big, with golden trim and red cushions. The room in itself was very practical, with a closet and a decorative sword collection on the wall. I assumed we would have separate bedrooms, so I wasn’t too concerned about the decoration, although I’d change one thing or another – maybe everything – if the bedroom was mine.

“I see you’re already here,” a husky, deep voice sounded behind me, and I turned, looking at my new alpha. He was stripped of his armour, using only a white, soft shirt, black trousers and boots.

“Weren’t you waiting for me?” I asked, and he smiled, coming closer.

“The whole fucking night. You smell amazing,” he said, and my cheeks burned with pride. I smiled too, baring my neck to him.

“Then take me.”

He growled at my words, ripping off his clothing and getting naked before I could even move from where I was. He held me by my waist, his big hands holding me as if I were a doll, and I had to hug him with my arms and legs so I wouldn’t fall. He sucked on my neck, _hard_ , and licked. I moaned, because it made my whole body explode with pleasure.

I was a virgin, but I had touched myself before. It wasn’t even close to this sensation.

He put me in the middle of the bed, hovering over me, his knees between my parted thighs. He kissed my mouth, but it was tentative, not as aggressive as he was holding me. I kissed him back, trying to know my husband deeply. His tongue played with mine, and his hands explored my body, starting with my creamy white thighs, up to my hips, my waist, and up to my chest. He held my tiny, puffy breasts with both of his hands and pinched my nipples, making me scream.

“I’m going to suck on your titties until I can make milk drool from your nipples,” he growled on my ear, and my eyes rolled back with pleasure. It was impossible, I wasn’t even pregnant – _yet_ , my mind remembered me – but the thought only made me so wet I was destroying his bedding.

The king held my gown by the opening on my neck and ripped it open as if it was made of paper, and soon I was completely exposed. My nipples were hard and red, and he didn’t waist any time before opening his mouth and sucking hard on one of them, his hand kneading the other one, thumb and forefinger pulling hard at the nipple. His tongue was circling my other nipple, and then he sucked hard on it before biting it. I was afraid I was going to come even before he fucked me like he promised.

“My king… Please fuck me… Please, I need your knot…”

“Harry,” he said, putting his head up, his mouth red and wet from what he was doing to me. “Call me Harry.”

“Harry… Please… fuck me… Knot me… Give me your babies…”

His eyes turned completely yellow instead of the beautiful green, and he held me by my hips, turning me aggressively on my stomach.

I supported myself on my chest and knees, showing my slick hole to him. I put my hands back and held my arsecheeks, opening myself up. I could feel my omega-hole opening and closing, while slick ran down over my perineum, my small balls and cock.

I was expecting his enormous cock to fill me, and it was so big, hard and delicious that I could see it even with my submissive position. He stroked himself, looking at my hole as if he had never seen an omega’s arsehole before. Instead of fucking me, though, he held me again by my hips and closed his mouth around my hole, making me scream in pleasure.

He sucked on my slick, licking around my passage and pressing his tongue inside, fucking me with the wet muscle. I couldn’t control myself and my whole body shuddered as I came, hard, my hole clamping around his tongue, my come wetting his bed. He didn’t stop fucking me with his tongue, and even put his hands down so he could pinch my nipples and pull at them as he tongue-fucked me.

I couldn’t help but come again, opening my legs more and more.

I didn’t know what was happening to me. Even though I had come twice, my cock was still hard, my whole body in fire. I needed his knot _right the fuck now_.

“Fuck me, alpha, fuck me fuck me,” I begged, and he was happy to oblige.

He positioned himself behind me and used my own slick to wet his cock. He touched the spongy head on my hole, and pressed in. By body needed him so desperately that it opened up easily. He was still was too big for me, and I felt my body struggling to hold him completely. It looked like he was pressing in for an eternity until he stopped.

“You are so fucking tight I might come if I move,” he said, and my cock jerked at how strained his voice sounded. I was stuffed full, his hairy crotch glued to my arse before he started moving out. He moved slowly one, two, three times, giving me time to get used to it, but although it was burning, I needed more.

“Fuck me like you promised, alpha… Fuck my pink, little omega-hole like a cheap whore until I come like never before,” that made him move, and I almost wished I didn’t say it, because he then held me and fucked me with all his might. His balls were slapping mine, his cock going straight to my prostrate and making me fucking _howl_. It was so good, the pain-pleasure of being bred.

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re pregnant. I’m going to fuck a baby into you, you fucking southern slut, I’m going to fucking mark you with my spunk so you smell like me forever,” Harry growled, and it shouldn’t be so hot, but it was, and I screamed as I came again, clamping around his cock.

It was the best orgasm in my life. Or I thought it was, because merely seconds in my pleasure high moment, he bit hard onto my neck, piercing through my skin, and knotting my tight arsehole to its absolutely limits.

I never came so hard. My mouth was drooling, my eyes were turning and my cock was jerking like crazy. My hole was so stretched around his knot I couldn’t even flex my muscles. It seemed like my body was soon calming down, and he held me around my waist, hands in my stomach, and moved us to the side, away from the puddle of my own come.

I was a bit out of everything, but I smiled when he kissed my hair, raising his hand and slowly caressing my nipples as he waited his knot to subside. It was careful and tender and even though it made me hot again, it was also very soothing.

I must have slipped off to sleep at some moment, because when I woke up, my head was on his chest and he was caressing my back. I was sleeping on my stomach, my legs slightly parted and my arse completely exposed.

“You were sleeping so good, I didn’t want to move and wake you up,” he said, and I looked up at him. His eyes were again green, and his smile was white and pure. I couldn’t help but trust him completely.

“I’m sorry,” I said, although I wasn’t really.

“Don’t need to say it. It was good for me, too. You’re my bonded mate, after all,” Harry said, touching my still sore and tender bite mark. I smiled, biting my bottom lip.

“Should I move to my own bedroom?” I asked, and he frowned.

“We’re sleeping together. You can rearrange this bedroom to your likings, but I won’t be sleeping away from my husband. Unless you didn’t like our coupling? Because I sure as Merlin loved it.”

I blinked, a bit confused. Yes, I loved our coupling, as he called it, but it wasn’t just… expected. Could we really live like a _normal_ couple? At least I knew sex with him wouldn’t be boring, that was for sure.

“Should I convince you to stay with me?” Harry asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear and pulling me up so he could give me a kiss. I moaned softly, and he ended up convincing me well as I rode his cock while he grabbed my tits from behind, torturing my nipples as if milking me. I came as hard as the first time, even when my body was already tired.

I faded to sleep again, and he woke me up in the morning after with some water and grapes. I didn’t love him, not yet, and I knew he didn’t love me either. But fuck if it wasn’t going to be easy to fall in love with my husband.

~Fin


End file.
